


Pride and Prejudice

by AstralFireCather



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, a lot off, also i'll add the pairings as the chapters advance, but the personalities of the characters are a little off, im following the book to the letter, just ignore that, pride and prejudice au, this is basically a nalu pride and prejudice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 08:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23468389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstralFireCather/pseuds/AstralFireCather
Summary: Mrs Heartfilia attempts to persuade Mr Heartfilia to visit Mr Fullbuster, a rich bachelor recently arrived in the neighbourhood.  Shortly after he visits Netherfield,  an invitation to a ball at the local assembly rooms arrives.At the ball, Mr Fullbuster's friendly and cheerful manner makes him popular with guests. Fullbuster's friend, Mr Dragneel, reputed to be twice as wealthy, on the other hand, is haughty and aloof. After declining to dance with Lucy, he soon becomes disliked. All of this will change, though, once time passes.The famous book by the author Jane Austen reimagined with the Fairy Tail characters.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY BABIES! Here we go! As I said in the tags I'm following the book, but writing it myself.
> 
> I hope you like it.
> 
> Appeared by name on this first chapter:  
> Elizabeth Bennet: Lucy  
> Mr Bennet: Jude  
> Mrs Bennet: Layla  
> Jane Bennet: Juvia  
> Lydia Bennet: Cana
> 
> Mr Bingley: Gray
> 
> Lady Lucas: McGarden mama who we shall not name for now.  
> Sir William: Macao

It is known that a single man in possession of good fortune must be looking for a wife. That's why the occupation of Netherfield Parks was such great news.

“My dear Mr. Heartfilia, have you heard of the newcomer on Netherfield Parks?” Mr. Heartfilia denied such information without diversing his attention from the paper. “Mrs. McGarden has alredy been there, and she told me all about it” Mr. Heartfilia didn't answer. “Do you not want to know the name of who has taken it?” Mrs. Heartfilia asked impatiently.

“It's obvious you want to tell me, and I have no objection to hearing it” Mrs. Heartifilia took this as an invitation to tell him with all kind of detail.

“You must know, as Mrs. McGarden says, it's been taken by a young man of great fortune from North England; He came here on Monday in a chaise drawn by four to see the place, he was so delighted with it, that he agreed with Mr. Conell immediately. Some of his servants are to be in his house by the end of the week, although he is to take possession before the 30th”

“What is his name?” 

“Fullbuster” 

“Is he married or single?”

“Single my dear! A single man of large fortune; four or five thousand a year. Great news for our girls!”

“How so? How can it affect them” Mr. Heartfilia played dumb.

“My dear Mr. Heartfilia, how can you be so tiresome! You must know that I'm thinking of marrying one of them”

“Is that the reason why he is settling here?” Mr. Heartfilia took the attetion out of his paper.

“The reason? Of course not! But it is possible that he may fall in love with one of them. Therefore you must visit him as soon as he is installed.” Mrs. Heartfilia poited an accusatory finger towards her husband.

“I see no use for that. You and the girls may go, or even send them by themselves, for as you are as beautiful as any of them and Mr. Fullbuster might like you the best.” Mr. Heartfilia smiled at his wife.

“My dear, you flatter me. I had my fair share of beauty, but I'm not anything extraordinary now. When a woman has five grown-up daughters, she has to give up thinking of her own beauty” Mrs. Heartfilia caressed her own face. 

“In such cases, a woman has not often much beauty to think of”

“But, my dear, you must go and see Mr. Fullbuster when he comes into the neighbourhood”

“I can't make such promise”

“But consider your daughters. Only think what a great opportunity it would be for one of them. Sir Macao and Lady McGarden are determined to go. And you know they visit no newcomers. You must go, for it will be impossible for us to visit him if you don't”

“You are over-scrupulous, surely. I dare say Mr. Fullbuster will be glad to see you; I will send a few lines to assure him of my consent to marrying whichever he chooses of the girls. Though I must say good things of my little Lu.”

“I hope you will do no such thing. Lucy is no better than the others. And I'm sure she is not as beautiful as Juvia, nor half as good humored as Cana. But you always give her preference.”

“They don't have that much to recommend” he replied “they are all silly and ignorant like other girls. But Lu has something more of quickness than her sisters”

“Mr. Heartfilia, how can you abuse your own children in such a way? You take delight in vexing me. You have no compassion for my poor nerves!”

“You are wrong, my dear. I have a high respect for your nerves. They are my old friends, as you have mentioned them for the last twenty years.”

Mr. Heartfilia's mixture of quick parts, sarcastic humor, reserve, and caprice, made the twenty-three years of experience insufficient to make his wife understand his character. Her mind, on the other hand, was less difficult to understand. She was a woman of bad understanding, little information and uncertain temper. When things didn't go her way, she fancied herself nervous. The business of her life was to get her daughters married; its solace was visiting, and news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’ll be a character introduction every chapter!
> 
> See you soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im shamelessly updating this when i have a daisuga fic to write smh.
> 
> Characters appeared by name in this second chapter:  
> Elizabeth: Lucy  
> Mr. Bennet: Jude  
> Mrs: Bennet: Layla  
> Lydia: Cana  
> Kitty: Mirajane  
> Mary: Erza
> 
> Mr. Bingley: Gray
> 
> Mrs. Long: Sherry

Mr. Heartfilia was among of those who waited for Mr. Fullbuster. He always had the intention of visiting him, contrary to what he made his wife believe; and until the evening after the visit, she didn't know he did such thing. As he observed his second daughter trim a hat, he suddenly adressed her with:

“I hope Mr. Fullbuster will like it, Lu.”

“We do not have a way of knowing that,” said her mother resentfully, “since we are not to visit him” 

“But you forget, mother,” said Lucy, “we are going to meet him on the assemblies, and that Mrs. Blendy promised to introduce him”

“I do not believe Mrs. Blendy will do such thing. She has two nieces of her own. She is a selfish, hypocritical woman, and I have no opinion of her.”

“Nor do I,” said Mr. Heartfilia; “and I am glad to find that you do not depend on her serving you.” 

Mrs. Heartfilia did not respond, but, unable to contain herself, began scolding one of her daughters. 

“Don’t keep coughing Mirajane, for Heaven’s sake! Have a little compassion on my nerves. You tear them to pieces.” 

“Mirajane has no discretion in her coughs” said her father.

“I do not cough for my own amusement” replied Mirajane impatiently “when is your next ball, Lu?”

“Two weeks from tomorrow”

“So it is!” cried her mother, “and Mrs. Blendy does not come back until the day before; so it will be impossible for her to introduce him. For she will not know him herself”

“Then, my dear, take advantage of that and introduce Mr. Fullbuster to her” 

“Impossible, Mr. Heartfilia. I am not acquainted with him myself; how can you be so teasing?”

“I admire your caution. A two week acquaintance is certainly very little. One cannot know what a man really is until then end of that. But if we don't go, someone else will; and after all, Mrs. Blendy and her daughters must stand a chance; and, therefore, as she will think it as an act of kindness, if you decline the meeting, I will do so myself”

The girls stared at their father. Mrs. Heartfilia only answered “nonesense, nonesense!”

“Why is that?” he cried “Do you consider the forms of introduction, and the stress that is laid on them, as nonesense? I cannot agree with you. What do you say Erza? For you are a young lady of deep reflection, I know, and read great books” 

Erza wished to say something sensible, but didn't know how.

“While Erza is adjusting her ideas” Mr. Heartfilia continued, “Let us return to Mr. Fullbuster”

“I am sick of Mr. Fullbuster” his wife exclaimed.

“I am sorry to hear that; but why didn't you tell me before? If I had known as much this morning I would not have called on him. It is very unfortunate; but as I already paid the visit, we cannot escape the acquaintance now”

The astonishment of the ladies was just what he wished; Mrs. Heartfilia surpassing the rest; though, when the first tummult of joy was over, she began to declare that it was what she expected all along.

“I knew I spersuaded you at last. I was sure you loved your girls too well to neglect such acquaintance. Well, how pleased I am! And it's such a good joke, too, that you went this morning and never said a word about it until now.”

“Now, Mirajane, you may cough as much as you want” said Mr. Heartfilia; and as he spoke, he left the room, tired of the raptures of his wife.

“What an excellent father you have, girls!” she said, when the door was shut. “I do not know how you will ever make him amends for his kindness; or me, for that matter. At our time it is not so pleasant, I can tell you, to be making new acquaintances every day; but for you, we would do anything. I dare say Mr. Fullbuster will dance with you at the next ball.”

“Oh!” Cana said loudly “I am not afraid; for though I am the youngest, I'm the tallest”

The rest of the evening was spent guessing how soon he would return Mr. Heartfilia's visit, and determining when they should ask him to dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long but life kinda run me over.
> 
> Elizabeth: Lucy  
> Darcy: Natsu
> 
> Bennet Family:  
> Mrs. Bennet: Layla  
> Mr. Bennet: Jude  
> Jane: Juvia  
> Mary: Erza  
> Kitty: Mirajane  
> Lydia: Cana
> 
> Bingley-Hurst Family:  
> Mr. Bingley: Gray  
> Miss Bingley: Miss Fullbuster  
> Mrs. Hurst: Mrs. Eucliffe  
> Mr. Hurst: Mr. Eucliffe
> 
> Lucas Family:  
> Lady Lucas: Lady McGarden  
> Sir William: Macao  
> Miss Lucas: Levy  
> Maria Lucas: Wendy

Even with the help of her five daughters, Mrs. Heartfilia was not able to get a satisfactory description of Mr. Fullbuster out of Mr. Heartfilia. They attacked him in various ways, with barefaced questions, ingenious suppositions, and distant conjetures; but he eluded all of them, and they were left to accept the second-hand intelligence of their neighbour, Lady McGarden.  
Her report was highly favourable. Sir Macao had been delighted with him. He was quite young, wonderfully handsome, extremely agreeable, and, to crown the whole, he meant to be at the next assembly with a large party. 

Nothing could be more delightful! To be fond of dancing was a certain step towards falling in love; and very lively hopes of Mr. Fullbuster’s heart were entertained. 

“If I can but see one of my daughters happily settled at Netherfield,” said Mrs. Heartfilia to her husband, “and all the others equally well married, I shall have nothing to wish for.”

A few days after Mr. Fullbuster returned Mr. Heartifilia’s visit, and sat for about ten minutes with him in his library. He had hoped of seeing the young ladies, of whose beauty he had heard much; but he saw only the father. The ladies were somewhat more fortunate, for they had the advantage of seeing from an upper window that he wore a blue coat, and rode a black horse.  
An invitation to dinner was soon afterwards dispatched; and already had Mrs. Heartfilia planning the courses that were to do credit to her housekeeping, but when an answer arrived it threw all off the window. Mr. Fullbuster was obliged to be in town the following day, and, consequently, unable to accept the honour of their invitation. Mrs. Heartfilia was quite disconcerted. She could not imagine what business he could have in town so soon after his arrival in Hertfordshire; and she began to fear that he might be always flying about from one place to another, and never settled at Netherfield as he ought to be. Lady McGarden quieted her fears a little by starting the idea of his being gone to London only to get a large party for the ball; and a report soon followed that Mr. Fullbuster was to bring twelve ladies and seven gentlemen with him to the assembly. The girls grieved over such a number of ladies, but were comforted the day before the ball by hearing, that instead of twelve he brought only six with him from London—his five sisters and a cousin. And when the party entered the assembly room it consisted of only five altogether—Mr. Fullbuster, his two sisters, the husband of the eldest, and another young man. 

Mr. Fullbuster was good-looking and gentlemanlike; he had a pleasant countenance, and easy, unaffected manners. His sisters were fine women, with an air of decided fashion. His brother-in-law, Mr. Eucliffe, merely looked the gentleman; but his friend Mr. Dragneel soon drew the attention of the room by his fine, handsome features, noble mien, and the soon spread fact that he earned ten thousand a year. The gentlemen pronounced him to be a fine figure of a man, the ladies declared he was much handsomer than Mr. Fullbuster, and he was looked at with great admiration for about half the evening, till his manners gave a disgust which turned the tide of his popularity; for he was discovered to be proud; to be above his company, and above being pleased; and not all his large estate in Derbyshire could then save him from having a most forbidding, disagreeable countenance, and being unworthy to be compared with his friend. Mr. Fullbuster had soon made himself acquainted with all the principal people in the room; he was lively and unreserved, danced every dance, was angry that the ball closed so early, and talked of giving one himself at Netherfield.  
Such amiable qualities must speak for themselves. What a contrast between him and his friend! Mr. Dragneel danced only once with Mrs. Eucliffe and once with Miss Fullbuster, declined being introduced to any other lady, and spent the rest of the evening in walking about the room, speaking occasionally to one of his own party. His character was decided. He was the proudest, most disagreeable man in the world, and everybody hoped that he would never come there again. Amongst the most violent against him was Mrs. Heartfilia, whose dislike of his general behaviour was sharpened into particular resentment by his having slighted one of her daughters. Lucy Heartfilia had been obliged, by the scarcity of gentlemen, to sit down for two dances; and during part of that time, Mr. Dragneel had been standing near enough for her to hear a conversation between him and Mr. Fullbuster, who came from the dance for a few minutes, to press his friend to join it. 

“Come on, Dragneel,” Mr. Fullbuster said, “At least one dance. I hate to see you standing here by yourself in this stupid manner. You're better off dancing,” 

"I certainly shall not. You know how I detest it, unless I really know my partner. Here it would be unbeareable. Your sisters are engaged, and there is not another woman in the room whom it would not be a punishment to me to dance with.” 

“I would not be so fastidious as you are,” cried Mr. Fullbuster, “for a kingdom! Upon my honour, I never met with so many pleasant girls in my life as I have this evening; and there are several of them you see uncommonly pretty.”

“You are dancing with the only handsome girl in the room,” said Mr. Dragneel, looking at the eldest Miss Heartfilia. 

“Oh! She is the most beautiful creature I ever beheld! But there is one of her sisters sitting down just behind you, who is very pretty, and I dare say very agreeable. Do let me ask my partner to introduce you.” 

“Which do you mean?” and turning round he looked for a moment at Lucy, when catching her eye, he withdrew his own and coldly said: “She is tolerable, but not handsome enough to tempt me; I am in no humour to give consequence to young ladies who are slighted by other men. You better return to your partner and enjoy her smiles, for you are wasting your time with me.” 

Mr. Fullbuster followed his advice. Mr. Dragneel walked off; and Lucy remained with no very cordial feelings towards him. She told the story, however, with great spirit among her friends; for she had a lively, playful disposition, which delighted in anything ridiculous. The evening altogether passed off pleasantly to the whole family. Mrs. Heartfilia had seen her eldest daughter much admired by the Netherfield party. Mr. Fullbuster had danced with her twice, and she had been distinguished by his sisters. Jane was as much gratified by this as her mother could be, though in a quieter way. Lucy felt Juvia’s pleasure. Erza had heard herself mentioned to Miss Fullbuster as the most accomplished girl in the neighbourhood; and Mirajane and Cana had been fortunate enough to never be without partners, which was all that they had yet to care for at a ball. They returned, therefore, in good spirits to Longbourn, the village where they lived, and of which they were the principal inhabitants. They found Mr. Heartfilia still up. With a book he was regardless of time; and on the present occasion he had a good deal of curiosity as to the events of an evening which had raised such splendid expectations. He had rather hoped that his wife’s views on the stranger would be disappointed; but he soon found out that he had a different story to hear. 

“Oh! my dear Mr. Heartfilia,” she said as she entered the room, !we have had a most delightful evening, a most excellent ball. I wish you had been there. Juvia was so admired, nothing could be like it. Everybody said how well she looked; and Mr. Fullbuster thought her quite beautiful, and danced with her twice! Think about that, my dear; he actually danced with her twice! and she was the only creature in the room that he asked a second time. First of all, he asked Miss McGarden. I was so vexed to see him stand up with her! But, however, he did not admire her at all; indeed, nobody can, you know; and he seemed quite struck with Juvia as she was going down the dance. So he inquired who she was, and got introduced, and asked her for the two next. Then the two third he danced with Miss Cheney, and the two fourth with Wendy McGarden, and the two fifth with Juvia again, and the two sixth with Lu, and the Boulanger—“ 

“If he had had any compassion for me,” cried her husband impatiently, “he would not have danced half so much! For God’s sake, say no more of his partners. I wish that he had sprained his ankle in the first place!” 

“Oh! my dear, I am quite delighted with him. He is so excessively handsome! And his sisters are charming women. I never in my life saw anything more elegant than their dresses. I dare say the lace upon Mrs. Eucliffe’s gown—“ Here she was interrupted again. Mr. Heartfilia protested against any description of finery. She was therefore obliged to seek another branch of the subject, and related, with much bitterness of spirit and some exaggeration, the shocking rudeness of Mr. Dragneel. 

“But I can assure you,’ she added, ‘that Lu does not lose much by not suiting his fancy; for he is a most disagreeable, horrid man, not at all worth pleasing. So high and so conceited that there was no enduring him! He walked here, and he walked there, fancying himself so very great! Not handsome enough to dance with! I wish you had been there, my dear, to have given him one of your set-downs. I quite detest the man.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you, hopefully, soon!


	4. Chapter 4

When Juvia and Lucy were alone, the former, who had been cautious in her praise of Mr. Fullbuster before, expressed to her sister just how very much she admired him. 

“He is just what a young man ought to be,” she said, “sensible, good-humoured, lively; and I never saw such happy manners!—so much ease, with such perfect good breeding!”

“He is also handsome,” replied Lucy, “which a young man ought likewise to be, if he possibly can. His character is thereby complete.” 

“I was very much flattered by his asking me to dance a second time. I did not expect such a compliment.”

“You didn't? I did for you. But that is one great difference between us. Compliments always take you by surprise, and me never. What could be more natural than his asking you again? He could not help seeing that you were about five times as pretty as every other woman in the room. No thanks to his gallantry for that. Well, he certainly is very agreeable, and I give you leave to like him. You have liked many a stupider person.”

“Dear Lu!” 

!Oh! you are a great deal too apt, you know, to like people in general. You never see a fault in anybody. Everyone is good and agreeable in your eyes. I never heard you speak ill of a human being in your life.”

“I would not wish to be hasty in censuring anyone; but I always speak what I think.”

“I know you do; and it is that which makes the wonder. With your good sense, to be so honestly blind to the follies and nonsense of others! Affectation of candour is common enough—one meets with it everywhere. But to be candid without ostentation or design—to take the good of everybody’s character and make it still better, and say nothing of the bad—belongs to you alone. And so you like this man’s sisters, too, do you? Their manners are not equal to his.”

“Certainly not—at first. But they are very pleasing women when you converse with them. Miss Fullbuster is to live with her brother, and keep his house; and I am much mistaken if we shall not find a very charming neighbour in her.”

Lucy listened in silence, but was not convinced; their behaviour at the assembly had not been calculated to please in general; and with more quickness of observation and less pliancy of temper than her sister, and with a judgement too unassailed by any attention to herself, she was very little disposed to approve them. 

They were in fact very fine ladies; not deficient in good humour when they were pleased, nor in the power of making themselves agreeable when they chose it, but proud and conceited. They were rather handsome, had been educated in one of the first private seminaries in town, had a fortune of twenty thousand pounds, were in the habit of spending more than they ought, and of associating with people of rank, and were therefore in every respect entitled to think well of themselves, and meanly of others. They were of a respectable family in the north of England; a circumstance more deeply impressed on their memories than that their brother’s fortune and their own had been acquired by trade. Mr. Fullbuster inherited property to the amount of nearly a hundred thousand pounds from his father, who had intended to purchase an estate, but did not live to do it. Mr. Fullbuster intended it likewise, and sometimes made choice of his county; but as he was now provided with a good house and the liberty of a manor, it was doubtful to many of those who best knew the easiness of his temper, whether he might not spend the remainder of his days at Netherfield, and leave the next generation to purchase. His sisters were anxious for his having an estate of his own; but, though he was now only established as a tenant, Miss Fullbuster was by no means unwilling to preside at his table—nor was Mrs. Eucliffe, who had married a man of more fashion than fortune, less disposed to consider his house as her home when it suited her. Mr. Fullbuster had not been of age two years, when he was tempted by an accidental recommendation to look at Netherfield House. He did look at it, and into it for half-an-hour—was pleased with the situation and the principal rooms, satisfied with what the owner said in its praise, and took it immediately. Between him and Dragneel there was a very steady friendship, in spite of great opposition of character. Fullbuster was endeared to Dragneel by the easiness, openness, and ductility of his temper, though no disposition could offer a greater contrast to his own, and though with his own he never appeared dissatisfied. 

On the strength of Dragneel’s regard, Fullbuster had the firmest reliance, and of his judgement the highest opinion. In understanding, Dragneel was the superior. Fullbuster was by no means deficient, but Dragneel was clever. He was at the same time haughty, reserved, and fastidious, and his manners, though well-bred, were not inviting. In that respect his friend had greatly the advantage. Fullbuster was sure of being liked wherever he appeared, Dragneel was continually giving offense. The manner in which they spoke of the Meryton assembly was sufficiently characteristic. Fullbuster had never met with more pleasant people or prettier girls in his life; everybody had been most kind and attentive to him; there had been no formality, no stiffness; he had soon felt acquainted with all the room; and, as to Miss Juvia, he could not conceive an angel more beautiful. Dragneel, on the contrary, had seen a collection of people in whom there was little beauty and no fashion, for none of whom he had felt the smallest interest, and from none received either attention or pleasure. Miss Juvia he acknowledged to be pretty, but she smiled too much. Mrs. Eucliffe and her sister allowed it to be so—but still they admired her and liked her, and pronounced her to be a sweet girl, and one whom they would not object to know more of. Miss Juvia was therefore established as a sweet girl, and their brother felt authorized by such commendation to think of her as he chose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love pride and prejudice its my favorite coping mechanism


End file.
